Folarin Wiki
Folarin (pronounced {Fo•Lar•Win}), which carries the same name as its settler is an island located in the caribbean sea. The island is Far East on the edge of the Gulf of Mexico, south from Florida and just north of Jamaica. This island would be complete uninhabited until 1702, when a death-sentenced man escaped the 13 colonies and made his way south to this island. He would claim it for peace and unity, and devote himself to make sure his land stays free of mistreatment years after he is deceased. Folarin ranks high in categories such as literacy rating, I.Q testing, overall wealth and shines above all in happiness. It is composed of many different social and economical policies, such as free healthcare, unbiased treatment, etc. Its size matches that of U.S state Pennsylvania and is largely inhabited by African-Americans and Spanish descendants. It is mainly Christian, but still has mixed religions within it. Etymology Named after its founding father Ralph Folarin, this colony would embrace its name as meaning united. It would take the name of this man to honour his brave heroics and embracement of all types of people back when equality was far less common. The country would adapt his name and way of life; everyone is righteous and shall be judged the same. The word Folarin does not exist in modern day language, but was thought to have meant "one who knows all". In a sense, this is the message that this colony wants to convey. A unity where a whole country knows each-other. History PreHistory Born into a world of injustice and mistreatment, Ralph Folarin, a Caucasian male explorer, would find difficulty earning steady income which lead to him being charged by the government for tax evasion. In the 13 colonies, New York to be precise, this was punishable by multiple years in prison. Enraged, he spoke his frustration to fellow peasants. The government would then charge him with treason, and orders to be executed. He was left with no choice but to flee. He fled south, crossing from colony to colony, eventually making his way to Spanish Florida. He would be greeted by a vast amount of water, where he would canoe for days until he emerged on a uninhabited island. He would settle this land as his own and create a new country in the year 1702 Population Burst By 1802, in a time of oppression and slavery, rumours of a free world where everyone could live free and equal were being thrown around. The world of Folarin was a dreamland for many slaves, and gibberish for slave owners. Slaves would flee their positions to head towards this dreamland, rumoured to be off the coast of Florida. This would lead to a burst in population, where african-Americans and Spanish descendants were of majority. A working way of life would be created to ensure this colony prospers. This would include strict laws, equality and, for a little while, conscription to fend off slave owners, though this would never be an issue as such land was not thought to have existed from them. Everyone was demanded to play their part, and did so without issues. Government Introduction Up until 1954, the colony was being held up by the responsibility of the general people. Fears of catastrophe or outbursts lead to the creation of a proper government system. Malcolm X would lead this call for structure, after a visit from him led him to see how this colony's balance was very delicate. The government system would be a very active one, where the well-being and unity of the people would be its main focus. World Renound Years would pass and the secrecy of this colony would be released by the early 1980s. Census would provide astounding detail about this colony. In the year 2004, they would be deemed most literate and most happy colony in the world. It would help that education all the way up to age 15 was free, and the people would go on to earn enough money to the point where the taxes were generally not an issue for most. Poverty would be all but abolished by 2006, and the colony would prosper as one of the wealthiest and well-balanced in the world. Geography Folarin is one of many abundances of island located between the gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. It is a tropical island, where Palm trees and loads of beaches are present. It is filed with pine forests (which lead to timber being its main export) and has very fertile soil (leading to a blow-up in farming). It was been victim to a volcanic eruption 300-400 years ago which left an iconic black sand beach. Though its dimensions remain unknown, this colony does bear similarity to the size of Unite States of America's state of Pensilvania. Climate The typical climate is tropical. The temperature is warmed by the Caribbean current which brings in warm water from the equator and a trade of wind that blows all year and cools down its area. Folarin is drier during winter, and rainier during summer. The warm temperatures of the Caribbean Sea combines with its position leads to the colony's endangerment of frequent hurricanes. These are common during early spring, known as "Hurricane Season". Government and Legal System Government The colony of Folarin takes example from Denmark, where it stands with a Constitutional Monarchy type of Government and Scandinavian Civil law type of legal system. The Monarchy itself does not hold many power, instead it's the Cabinet Government who holds executive power. The government itself is elected by the people, while the monarchy remains in power through familial inheritance, with the first "king" being Ralph Folarin. The government should remain in power for a maximum of 4 years before re-elections occur. It then can be re-election one single time before having to switch its position with another. This insures that enough time is given to the governor to allow a full and proper impact to be made without getting too comfy and edgy with power. It also allows for diversity within the government system, as it explores the best ways to run the colony. Legal System Laws are created by the Government, which assembles to discuss rules which would lead to a more overall happy and wealthy Folarin. These ideas are then created into a chart and sent to referendum to wait for agreement or denial. Only a majority vote (45% or more) would be seen as an agreement. These laws would then be enforced by law enforcers (Police, FBI, CSI, PIMP, etc..) and those who do no oblige by them would either be warned, fined, or taken into custody and processed by a trial, all depending on the crime. If sent to be processed, a jury (who are mandatorily there unless unable) listen to prosecution and defending cases and ultimately make a verdict on innocence or guilty. A judge then lessens or solidifies a punishment, according to the case. Examples of offences and level of severity are the following; Homicide (25 years to life in prison), Grand Theft Auto (10-15 years in prison), Tax Evasion (4-8 months in county jail), Drug Possesion (Low quantity: Fine and a month in jail, High Quantity: Up to 5 years in prison, Extreme Cases: 10 years and up) Culture Folarian culture derives from 5 general ideologies; togetherness, agreement, creativity, common focus and privacy Togetherness: folarians are prided by their unity and willingness to help, which insures the success of comerades due to their willingly unselfishness, supported by the states actions. It is the base of which Folarin has been founded on and is the driving force of the countrie's stabilization. Conscription (now abolished) also played a run in bringing a close colony even closer. Agreement: a common ground much be set to insure a colonies unity. Agreements are found within the state, as the judicial system provides an in-depth dissection and reasoning towards personal situations. The state also creates laws that would insure the fair treatment of its people. Creativity: the state provides its people with the freedom to innovate. It does not interrupt projects created by the people, unless deemed unsafe in some fashion. It presents freedom and advancement of the people. Common focus: the state helps to bring its people to be on the same page. It promotes happiness and unity through educational systems, the working field and so on. It seeks to have everyone working to attain the same goal, which will benifit growth of the colony. The state acts as a constant reminder towards the people to stay focus. Privacy: though very involved with the people, the state grants privacy to a certain degree. People are free to live an unmonitored life, and make whatever they want to, so long as it is safe. The state will not interrupt so long as actions are non-harming and within state laws. Folarians live an unbiased life where they are cared for by the government but not controlled. They live a willful life, with guidance from its colony. Most folarians are believers of Christianity, but there is still a fair share of people who follow differently. All schools are provided with uniforms to promote unity, but vary with 3 different sets per genre per school. Workers in tertiary fields are required to comport in a way that does not promote religious or political beliefs over others, but are free to practice their religion in public. Economics Just like Folarins culture, its economical side derives from 5 ideologies; human dignity, fairness, pursuit of happiness, collective responsibilities, diversity. Human dignity: the state will provide financial aid to anyone in need. Health care is also provided for free, though greatly increasing taxes. The state aims to help everyone live a good life and be capable to contribute back to the state. Fairness: bribery is strictly banned. Everyone is deemed equal and treatment between people is the same, regardless of financial state. The state seeks to have equal treatment between its people, and will pay the price to insure this is kept. Purusit of hapiness: people are free to explore their passions and make careers off their own dreams. The state will not intervene with hard working citizens following their dreams, unless it greatly effects the lives of others. Collective Responisibilities: civil duties such as jury and previously war conscription are required attendances from the people selected. A folarian must be giving a set minimum of hours of work yearly if working in the tertiary sector. Furthermore, cleanliness of lawn, and minimal air pollution must be respected. The state will intervene if responsibilities are not being maintained which may result in a fine or even jail time. Everyone must take care of their responsibilities in Folarin. Diversity: the government praises multiple income sections, wether its timber companies or traveling promoters. The government seeks to keep its economy stimulated and supports people finding different but beneficial ways to earn income. It will not intervene unless needed to. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse